Fractured Eternity
by A Field of Starlight
Summary: When America fell at the end of the war, a new world order emerged. Improved relations encompassed the West as nations recovered and rebuilt, more united than ever. And at the head of it all was the new superpower, Canada. But peace and prosperity can only last so long Somehow, somewhere, the truth will always emerge. And when it does... the world will know.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So, I've actually been toying around with this idea for a while, I've just been forcing myself not to start too many things... Gah, too many plot bunnies! IT'S AN INVASION! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

That being said, I'm going to try to change my habits for this story. For anyone that has read anything else of mine, you probably know that I enjoy Author's Notes. I use them WAY too much. So I'll try not to do any this time, except for some historical notes or explanations of references.

That being said, I have to say everything here, so bear with me. :)

Main Characters: America, with Canada as narrator. America... doesn't actually do anything in the main timeline of the story, though. He's mainly in flashbacks and Canada's thoughts.

Pairings: NO. NO PAIRINGS! PAIRINGS ARE EVIL AND WILL EAT YOUR FACE OFF! XD But no, seriously. The only pairings I ship are Chibitalia/HRE (because it's kinda hard NOT to ship them... considering it's a major plot point in the Chibitalia arc and all...) and a little bit of SuFin, since it's semi-canon. Neither of which will appear in this story.

Projected length: I actually have no idea... It could be anywhere from 4 chapters to 10. I really don't know.

Warnings: Angst, depression (I think...? Not sure if it counts...), character death, excessive use of flashbacks and contemplation, et cetera.

OK. So, that's out of the way. Yay. Now for what inspired this.

There's actually a lot of things that went into the inspiration. For example, many, many stories about either America or Canada or both either dying or killing each other or committing suicide or going insane and destroying the world, and depressing AMVs on Youtube. Also after idea was formed, stuff popped up such as a certain Hetalia-Vocaloid crossover thingy called "Aku no Maple" (GO WATCH IT! _NOW! _Just type in the name, it'll pop up), and other Vocaloid music. And current events, kinda.

Also, don't be surprised if my update schedule is super erratic. High school is stressful.

OK! Almost 400 word A/N over! Now go read the story!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"Brother... How could you?"

"Please understand..."

"Please! Stop it!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"..."

"Tell me!"

"I... "

"WHY?!"

"I'm... sorry..."

"No you're no- ah-..."

"... But I am."

And he broke down into sobs.

* * *

*cough* *cough* "Heh heh... life is ironic, isn't it?"

"What we have is not life. We cannot die naturally, therefore we cannot really live."

"That's not what you thought _then_."

"You do not know what I was thinking then."

"But I do. We are brothers."

"We stopped being brothers when you killed me."

"And yet, by your own argument, we cannot die, therefore I could not have killed you."

"But I can kill you."

"Permanently?"

"Yes."

"Then go ahead."

"I'm not going to."

"Why? It's fitting revenge. And you won. You have every right to do as you wish. History, after all, is written by the victors."

"Because it is too easy a way out."

"... Hah. So you would leave me to suffer?"

"Yes."

"... You know me so well."

"Of course. As you said, we are brothers."

"Heh. Heh heh... Hahahaha- hu-..."

"Goodnight, brother."

And he, too, fell to his knees and wept.

* * *

_End Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

_Part One  
_

* * *

_WAR OF THE WEST ENDS!_

_THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA FALLS!_

_USA is dissolved after war!_

_Canada to claim what was once northern US  
_

_New 'Republic of America' formed by joint European and Mexican initiative_

Headlines screamed down at him from hundreds of different places as Canada exited the hospital. Newspapers, digital billboards, people's mobile devices... Everyone was fixated on the end of the war.

And Canada was, too.

* * *

_"This has gone too far, America!"_

_"England? What do you mean?"_

_"America, you can't just force us to stop our military advancement!"_

_"But it's the only way I can keep you protected, Germany!"_

_"We can protect ourselves, America."_

_"Don't you get into this too, France. My threat still stands."_

_"You can't be the world's police, da?"_

_"Russia, do you know how hypocritical you're being?"_

_"He isn't. Go ahead, brother, do your worst. We can take it."_

_"I will then, brother dear. Oh, I will."_

* * *

Canada lifted his face toward the sky. Now that the war was over, now that everything was over (_forever..._ his mind whispered, but he ignored it), he could finally ask the question that had always haunted him, during those blood-filled years.

"Why? Why did you push us to this? I thought we promised..."

* * *

_- Early Spring, 1815 -  
_

_"I'm so sorry, Canada... So sorry..."_

_"America..."_

_"I promise, I'll never hurt you again. Ever."_

_"Ame-"_

_"Please, Canada! Don't you understand?"_

_It was then that Canada noticed. The grief evident in his brother's eyes, the pain of the war, but most of all, that sense of being lost, that frantic searching for something without knowing what...  
_

_"America..."  
_

_The brothers crumbled into each others' arms, tears streaming down their faces, as together they cried for their lost childhood._

_"I... I promise too. I'll never hurt you, brother."_

_Oh, how wrong he was to be. How wrong they both were._

* * *

Shaking his head, Canada quickly pulled himself out of his memory. It was useless to think about it. What was done was done, and there was nothing anyone would, or could, do about it.

Because, in the end, America had only been trying to protect everyone.

But he didn't realize the world had no need for his protection.

And he had paid dearly for it.

* * *

_Intermission: The War, Beginning  
_

* * *

The declaration of war hadn't gone over well.

Then again, when had war _ever_ gone over well? 1812 was still burned deeply in the North American people's subconsciousness. Though the facts had blurred with the passage of time, the feelings of intense patriotism, pride, and hate were still the same.

Canada walked through the street with a burning anger in his heart, and around him, surrounding him, _inside_ of him, his citizens were the same.

The continent was going to war. Of course, the northern brother's government had long since suspected something was wrong. After all, the United States does not simply evacuate all citizens from the US-Canada border without Canada suspecting something. But there had been no official intelligence as to what was happening, and it would have been a huge political faux pas to call the strongest military power on Earth out on some small scare...

But it wasn't a small scare. Oh, no. Not at all.

It was worse than anyone could have predicted.

Sure, relations between the two countries that were once so close had frozen to the point where normal diplomatic relations simply could not go on any longer. Sure, the nation representatives hadn't spoken to each other in nearly half a century. Sure, even in the south, Mexico and the Central American nations were rallying up. But no one had really expected _this_.

"Ah!" Canada winced as another small jab of pain shot up his side. A woman standing nearby asked him if he was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Canada quickly hurried on his way.

_The sooner I get to the base, the better. It's time to stop my brother, once and for all_.

* * *

It was ironic how their first meeting in fifty years was on a battlefield.

A twisted smile formed on his twin's lips. "Heya, Mattie."

Canada mirrored the expression. "Hello, Al."

A hand parted the air, tracing out the scope of the battlefield. "So. How do you like it? I made it especially for you."

"I love it, Al. I'm truly honored."

Suddenly, Canada found himself staring down the barrel of a rifle. But that was OK; his own was aimed straight at America.

The twins' smiles were identical, hurt and anger and betrayal and insanity leeching out into the air around them.

"Looks like we're still on the same wavelength, even after this long, eh?"

"Looks like it."

"So what now?"

America shrugged. "Your call."

"Hm." Canada tilted his head, as if thinking. "I know! How about you surrender?"

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Anything but that."

"Well, I guess we're both dying today."

"As I said. Your call."

Two shots went off, and the bodies hit the ground together.

* * *

_Part Two_

* * *

The first world meeting after... well, just after.

The room seemed strange, empty, without the tensions of fighting sides that had so recently dominated the world... or the obnoxious laughter and unrealistic ambitions of a certain nation.

As Germany opened the meeting, Canada watched the faces of the others. Expressions ranging from sadness and hurt to anger and denial were mixed into an overlying palette of grim determination.

"... The world will recover from this war that Ame-... That has just ended. It is up to use to figure out how. And that is the topic on the table. Anyone wishing to speak?"

_Interesting,_ Canada thought as he listened to and participated in all the speeches, the proposals, the debates. _No one wants to say his name._

_Including me._

Why was that? Did they perhaps feel guilty? But there was nothing to feel guilty for. After all, they hadn't _killed_ America. He was just... They had just...

* * *

_"You have been found guilty by the tribunal... are to be punished... country dissolved..."_

_The entire time, Canada never spared a glance at the human official reading off his brother's fate. His eyes were locked onto his brother's._

_It was amazing, how much hurt and betrayal and _acceptance_ was present in those normally bright, happy eyes. America's expression did not change; it was frozen in neutral, a skill he had learned - they had all learned, through their unnaturally long existences - but rarely ever used. Yet his eyes... Canada set his mouth in a line. He had made the right decision, he was sure of it. He would keep his promise, the promise he had already broken. He wouldn't let anything, ever again, hurt his dear brother._

_After that day, though, such pain would never swirl in those clear blue eyes again._

* * *

_"America."_

_"England? What are you doing here?" America's voice was dull, tired. "I thought I was going to be taken away?"  
_

_"You are. I came to tell you that Canada will be succeeding you."_

_"What?"_

_"Canada is the superpower now."_

_A rustling sound, and Canada assumed from his spot behind the door that America had turned. "Canada is what? B-But-"_

_I"America, you surely can't expect there not to be a world superpower. t's not possible. And Canada is the best candidate-"_

_"NO!"_

_England fell silent. Then-_

_"America, stop being selfish."_

_"No, England, can't you remember? Don't you remember what it was like? How could you let Canada-"_

_"Am__érique, this is not up for discussion," France suddenly spoke up. "If you did not want Canada to become the world's superpower, then you should not have declared war on the world."_

_Canada heard another rustling noise, then a yelp.  
_

_"AMERICA!"  
_

_England's voice. _

_"STOP IT THIS INSTANT! Canada WILL become the new world superpower, and you will not protest it! You have no power left to protest it."_

_Quietly, Canada pushed open the door to join his family. America looked up at him with teary eyes._

_"No... Mattie... please... Don't do it..."_

_"Don't do it, Al? You can't tell me what to do."_

_The once-strong nation crumpled to the ground as his brother walked out calmly._

* * *

"... Canada?"

"I'm sorry, yes?" Canada said, jerking out of his reverie.

"I asked if you were going to lend funds to help with the rebuilding."

The nations around the table all looked at him expectantly. He really didn't have money for this, they would be better off asking the Asian nations, who had kept out of the war. But...

"Yes, of course."

It was the least he could do to help the world. After all, that was his responsibility now.

A responsibility that would, though he did not know it, change his world in ways no one could have predicted.

* * *

_End Chapter One_

* * *

Note: "Early Spring, 1815" refers to the War of 1812. The Treaty of Ghent was signed on December 24th, 1814 in Ghent, Belgium. It was ratified in England 3 days later, and almost immediately when it reached the US in February 1815, thus ending the war.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

"Mr. Williams? Your coffee."

Canada looked up from his papers, startled. "Oh. Thank you..."

The waitress smiled at him benevolently, then asked if there was anything else she could get him.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Well, if you do decide that you want something, do tell me." With that, she left.

Canada took a sip of the hot brown liquid in front of him, and sighed. He really didn't want to be here, but... his boss had insisted that the nation be there in person while the arrangements were made. He sighed again, rereading the report he had been given.

"Really, all we're doing is reorganizing the _already existing_ local governments. We're not even doing a complete overhaul of the staff until next elections. It's not such a big deal," he grumbled to Kumajirou, finishing off his coffee.

"But you are changing it," Kumajirou responded.

"Amer- I mean, the former US's policies aren't- well, weren't- _that_ different from ours, Kuma. We're just giving it a different organizational style."

The bear seemed to ponder this for a moment. Then he spoke up again. "You're going to be late."

Canada looked at his watch. Kumajirou was right. He quickly paid for his drink, gathered his things, and left the small cafe.

Stepping out onto the streets of New York City was not something Canada hadn't done before. But it was still new, completely different from anything he had ever experienced. And for a centuries-old nation, "new" was not something that happened very often.

And yet, however much he tried to convince himself that his brother deserved it, that the city was now his, that he _shouldn't feel this sense of strangeness_, he couldn't. This land was once one of his brother's most influential areas, this city that was once - and still was, really - so undeniably _America__n_... It felt so _wrong_ for his body to call it home.

And yet, it was. The new international border, drawn from the Pacific coast at the 41st parallel until it reached the Mississippi River, then following the course of the river down to meet with parallel 36.5 and running until it reached the Atlantic coastline, clearly delineated this city, and many, many others, as his. He just couldn't get rid of that feeling of wrongness. His mind, his logic, his sense as a nation, all told him that this land was _his_. Yet his instinct, developed over all the centuries since his birth, could not fathom it to be true. _New York is America's_, it screamed at him. _Stop saying it's yours!_

Canada sighed in frustration, hurrying toward the building he was to meet the local government authorities in. _At least I don't have to travel far to get to the next world conference_, he thought as he passed the UN building. _That's one good thing, I suppose._

One good thing... but so many more bad.

* * *

_Intermission: The War, Early Days_

* * *

"Sir, the colonel told me to tell you inform you that the most recent battle has been won. Here are the official reports."

Canada looked up from his computer. "Ah, yes. Thank you for the information."

The soldier in the doorway handed over the papers wordlessly, and left as soon as Canada dismissed him. The nation smiled wryly. He knew what the man had been thinking. How was he, a young man who appeared to be only 19, deserving of such respect? After all, he was only a low-level officer.

Canada shook his head in amusement, and picked up the packet of papers again. "It seems like we've won temporarily, eh, Kumakiga?"

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked, crawling out for under his master's desk.

"I'm Canada," replied the nation, turning the pages of the report. "Let's see... Some troop movement descriptions, a few cost sheets, casualties, request for a go-ahead to attack..." He flipped some more pages, and suddenly drew in a sharp breath.

Kumajirou looked at his owner questioningly.

"It's... nothing..." Canada said, his brow furrowing. "Just... surprising, that's all."

But even though he put on a brave face for his pet, inside, Canada's emotions were in turmoil. The circumstances of this victory... were almost exactly the same as one in 1812.

All he could hope for was that this war would end quickly, and not turn into another pointless campaign for nothing.

But hope... Canada knew never to rely on hope.

He picked up his pen and gave the go-ahead for the strike.

* * *

_Part Two_

* * *

Another world conference.

Canada hadn't noticed how unbearable these things were, though ever since he'd become a nation, he'd been going to them. Even before he'd gained independence, England would sometimes take him to them, supposedly to help him learn the workings of international relations, but in reality, it was to show him off as proof of the British Empire's strength. Not that Canada minded that. After all, it _was_ the only way for him to learn to manage his own affairs.

But he was much more sensitive to the arguments now. After all, he had to lead, and it was near impossible to do so with every person having their own distinct, seemingly unshakable opinions and arguing just for the sake of arguing.

Canada wanted to scream at them all.

At least they listened to him now, when he offered his advice. Sure, they would grumble and whine, and mutter under their breath, but at least it was better than before...

* * *

_"Dude, I think the world conference can convene! Now, about that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing-"_

_"America, please don't start this again," Canada said, but his twin didn't hear._

_"I think we'll be OK if we genetically engineer a huge superhero to protect the earth!"_

_"America! Please!"_

_"I give you, the SUPERHERO GLOBAL-MAN!"  
_

_"Oh, maple..."_

_Canada could only watch as the meeting degenerated into chaos._

* * *

"CANADA!"

"Ah! What?" Canada jerked upright, looking around for the source of the voice. His eyes soon settled on Germany.

"I said, do you have anything to add to this topic?"

"Ah, uh..." _What is it we were talking about again?_

A piece of paper hit his hand, and he looked down. In England's handwriting were the words "Weapons Disarmament".

"Oh, yes. Yes, I do." As he got up to speak, he shot a grateful glance toward his former mentor and colonizer. But the older nation was completely avoiding his gaze, instead fiddling with his teacup as Germany sat down and gave Canada the floor.

_Better not to think about it._

"Ahem. According to statistics gathered by..."

And that was that.

* * *

_End Chapter Two  
_

* * *

Note: America's lines in the flashback in part two is a paraphrase of the English dub version of Episode 1, Season 1 (Hetalia: Axis Powers).


End file.
